The Luvdisc Migration
by ASiriusWriter01
Summary: One morning, Wendy and Sven are assigned a mission to investigate the luvdisc migration. Will this mission finally give them that push they need, or will this mission prove to be fatal for one of our beloved top rangers?


I step out of the shower and hastily put on my robe. After drying and fixing my hair, I reach for my clothes. There's one problem though; my clothes aren't there! I could have sworn that I brought my uniform in here with me. Then I notice it, the door is unlocked. There is only one person I know that can silently pick a lock...

"Sven!" I scream as I storm out of the bathroom. "If you don't give me my clothes back, I am going to get Sora to fly you out to sea and drop you in the middle of sharpedo territory!"

I look up and down the hallway of mine and Sven's shared room. It's times like this that I hate the fact that partners are assigned to share rooms; it makes me a prime target for Sven's pranks. Muttering death threats under my breath, I trudge back into my room and fish out another set of clothes. As soon as I'm dressed, I storm out of the room to find my "partner." By the time I'm done with him, I'm going to need a new one. I find Sven on the third floor of the Ranger Union with Chairperson Erma. Damn, there goes immediate revenge.

"You two! The luvdisc migration was yesterday, and we have heard reports saying that some of the luvdisc are still here. Luvdisc don't leave their own easily, so I want you two to investigate why those few are still here," Erma orders. "I'm sorry, Wendy, but your revenge will have to wait."

I smile inwardly. There is very little that goes on in the Union that Erma doesn't know about; of course she knows what Sven did. I swallow the laugh that tried to bubble up and answer professionally, "Of course, Chairperson Erma."

"Good. Now hop to it!"

The moment that Sven and I get to the second floor, I grip his arm tightly and growl, "I want my clothes back the minute we finish this mission!"

Sven looks at me with faux innocence, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Sven, I'm not playing around! I only have so many uniforms!" I say menacingly.

"...fine. You'll get your uniform back."

"And my bra and panties?"

"..."

"Sven!"

"Okay, okay! Can't you take a joke?"

I look at him for a moment before hitting him in the arm.

"Ow! Don't do that!" he hisses.

"Okay, okay! Can't you take a hit?" I retort.

Sven doesn't say anything, but I swear I can see a hint of a smirk on his face. I can't help but wonder what his deal is. Sven has always pranked me; that's something that has been happening since day one. He never gives me a reason when I ask him why he does it; he just changes the subject. He can be a jerk like that sometimes. A good looking jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

Whoa whoa! I did **not **just call Sven good looking! I mean, he's handsome, but I don't think of him like that! I don't, right? I mean; sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss him but... Ugh, I _know _I have a crush on Sven, but I can't even think about accepting it. He's my annoying friend, my ranger partner, and I can't think of him like that. It could jeopardize our friendship and our work ethic to think of him like that. Besides, it is just a crush. I mean; crushes can last for a year and a half, right?

The moment we step outside of the base, we put on a professional front. It wouldn't look good if we look like we are goofing off when we are supposed to be on a mission. I summon my partner pokemon Sora while Sven captures a nearby staraptor. He's so good at capturing, and it doesn't even take ten seconds...No! Snap out of it, Wendy! My first priority is to get to Pueltown to check out how the luvdisc are faring.

"Ready Wendy?" Sven asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course I'm ready!" I chirp.

Sven looks at me concernedly, "Listen, Wendy, it was just a joke. You'll get your clothes back. I promise."

I look at him stunned by the apology. He looks like he really is sorry. My mind may not have been on his latest prank, but I'm still touched at his attempt to make amends.

I smile at him, "It's fine. It's fine. As long as I get my clothes back, we're good."

Sven smiles back at me, and I feel a faint blush creep up my cheeks. To hide it, I shoot up into the air on Sora. The wind in my face, the absolute rush...This is why I love being the flying ranger. It's so peaceful and free up here; I feel so alive.

"Windy!" Sven calls me using my "alter-ego" as he refers to it as. He always calls me Windy when we're flying. I've learned to live with it. "We have to go to Pueltown!"

"Got it, Sven!" I call out.

With that, we speed off towards our mission. I can't help but worry about the poor luvdisc; maybe some of them got hurt. I just hope that's not the case, and that the luvdisc were just separated from the rest of their school.

Reaching Pueltown in a measly three minutes, we touch down at the harbor. Sure enough, I can see a few luvdisc in the distance swimming around frantically. Somehow, I don't think that this will be as peaceful of a mission as I had hoped.

"I'll rent us a speedboat," Sven states before running over to the boat rental building.

I nod before surveying the luvdisc again. Every once in a while, one of the luvdisc would dive down under the water for a few minutes then come back up. It's not organized at all, so perhaps they are checking on something underwater? When Sven comes back a boat's captain, I know that I'll be seeing the answer myself soon. The captain guides the boat next to where the luvdisc are gathered. Sven and I immediately put on our aqualungs and dive.

When we are underwater, I don't take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the ocean or anything cliché like that. I get right down to business. A luvdisc sees Sven and me, and it swiftly swims over. It taps my arm quickly before darting down deeper. Deciding that it wants me to follow it, I tap Sven's shoulder and start swimming in the direction in went. After about a hundred feet, I gain sight of several luvdisc being crushed by several heavy rocks. Sharpedo are watching the struggling luvdisc as if waiting for the right time to strike.

Sven swims ahead of me and starts trying to pull the rocks off of the struggling pokemon, and I'm quick to follow his lead. Together we handle the heaviest rocks before splitting up to handle the smaller ones. Finally, we manage to get all of the rocks crushing the pokemon, and I cringe when I are their mangled bodies. They are all alive, but most of them sustained serious injuries that would have to be treated at the Union.

A red tendril floats into my sight. Luvdisc blood. Oh Arceus! They are bleeding, and the sharpedo are right there! Sven seems to realize it too as he starts gathering up the wounded luvdisc in his arms. I gather up the rest, and we race towards the surface. Unfortunately for me, I'm the weaker swimmer out of the two of us.

A tooth grazes my leg, and I look back to see a sharpedo right behind me! Summoning extra strength, I swim faster than I ever had in my life as fear grips my heart. The surface is so close. I see Sven disappear above the surface of the water. When my own head breaks the surface, I hurriedly hand him the luvdisc. Just as he was reaching for my hand to pull me up onto the boat, I'm pulled back under the water by the sharpedo.

"Wendy!"

Three sharpedo circle me, occasionally tackling me. I fumble for my styler and attempt to start to catch them. I manage to catch two of them before running into any major trouble. Then, the third one rams me from behind. I hit my head on a piece of coral, my aqualung is ripped from my mouth, and my vision goes black.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I come to, I'm at the Ranger Union, and Sven is sleeping in a chair at my bedside. What happened? The last thing I remember was capturing the sharpedo... One of them rammed me from behind, and then there was a sharp pain in my head. I must have passed out from the blow to my head.

"Huh?" Sven mumbles sleepily. Then he sees me sitting up. "Wendy! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I am. What happened after I got knocked out?"

Sven sighs, "I was worried about you, and I jumped in. You got hit by a sharpedo, and your aqualung got knocked off. I captured the sharpedo, grabbed you, and got the hell out of there."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks Sven."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again. I think I got a few gray hairs..."

I laugh a bit at that, "Yeah, I think I see a few of them."

The door suddenly flies open, and Chairperson Erma walks into the room. She quickly looks me over before nodding to herself, "You gave us quite the scare there, Wendy. I'm glad to see that you're doing better."

"I'm absolutely fine. I don't even feel sore! I could go back to work right now if you need me to," I reassure her.

"No!" Sven yells.

"What! I'm fine Sven; trust me!"

"You almost died there, Wendy! Just get some rest!" Sven argues.

"But-"

"How about a compromise?" Erma interjects. "I'll give you an easy mission, and Sven will accompany you."

Sven and I look at each other before nodding. I guess that's fair enough. Plus, a little time with Sven never hurt...No Wendy! He is just your friend, and he will never be anything else!

"I want the two of you to escort the luvdisc back to the sea," Erma declares. "See to it that they leave safely."

Sven and I accept the mission, and we walk outside with only a few interruptions from well-wishers like Kate, Keith, Rythmi, and Murph. On the bottom floor, we are given a tank with the luvdisc in it on a cart. Together, Sven and I wheel the cart out to Pueltown.

"Sven?" I ask as we walk.

"Yeah?" he replies absentmindedly.

"...Thanks for having my back and being such a good partner. I don't really think I give you enough credit because of all the pranks you pull on me," I say.

He seems taken aback by the semi-apology, "You would have done the same thing if it was me; you really don't need to thank me. You belong alive is thanks enough right now."

The rest of the walk is full of chit-chat, and I remember just exactly why I have a crush on him. He is always so easy to talk to, and there is never a dull moment with him around. He made me laugh so many times that we had to stop walking because I was doubled over in laughter. He never fails to put a smile on my face.

Finally, we reach Pueltown's harbor. Sven and I carefully tip the tank over, and all of the luvdisc hop back into the ocean where they meet up with the other luvdisc. The joy is evident in the group, and a few luvdisc even kiss! I look over to Sven to point it out, and I notice an odd look on his face.

"Hey Sven, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh no!" he stutters out.

"Well look! Some of the luvdisc are kissing! How cute!" I coo.

"You know, there's an old folk tale about that. They say that when two people see a luvdisc kiss, they will be together forever," he whispers softly.

"Wha-"

All of a sudden, Sven's lips touch mine. He-he's kissing me! Lost in the moment, I kiss him back. The feelings that rush through are even better than when I'm flying. All too soon, it's over, and we pull apart.

"Windy, do you want to go on a date after this?"

"Only if you give me back my clothes first."

Sven chuckles, "It's a deal."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me: Yes people. I made another fanfic to celebrate the fact that Wendy, Sven, Luana, and Crawford are finally on the character list! Review and make more stories with these characters in them! They are never given the credit they deserve.

Cherry: If Sirius owned pokemon, they would have been given bigger roles in the games. Now, Sirius! You are behind on your writing! Off to the next fanfic! Chop! Chop!


End file.
